


amarelo limão.

by xchernabog



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchernabog/pseuds/xchernabog
Summary: Onde tudo se resume a chás, conversas sem sentido e falta de paciência.





	1. limão siciliano.

Amarelo.  
Essa era a cor que William Clayton mais usava e que o definia da melhor maneira. Várias coisas em seu apartamento bagunçado eram de diferentes tons de amarelo. Até suas comidas favoritas eram amarelas. Também tinha uma estranha fascinação por limões, que plantava em sua pequena horta.  
Amarelo e limões.  
Amarelo limão.  
Embora todos achem que a cor favorita dele é amarelo (o que não é uma mentira, já que de fato amarelo é uma das cores favoritas dele), sua cor atual favorita era verde. Não um verde qualquer que pudesse ser facilmente definido. A única exatidão do tom de verde que Clayton tinha como favorito eram os olhos de seu vizinho, um africano magro com cabelos pretos longos e que ensinava literatura na universidade da cidade.  
Aquele era seu tom de verde favorito.  
Se estaria ou não desenvolvendo uma curiosidade por seu vizinho, tentava ao máximo disfarçar, mesmo que seus amigos tenham literalmente gritado para o homem do apartamento ao lado sobre isso.  
Não precisou olhar para o relógio para saber que eram cinco da manhã: Frollo havia começado suas preces em latim e estava marchando pela casa. Sentiu um pouco de pena do vizinho, que morava logo abaixo de Frollo.  
Ouviu o vizinho abrir a porta, e ir até o andar de cima, depois duras batidas na porta de Frollo.  
Abriu um pouco a porta, tentando escutar.  
“Se você não rezar mais baixo, farei você conhecer deus mais rápido do que pensa.”  
A ameaça mais parecia um rosnado felino do que qualquer coisa. Clayton esperou o vizinho descer, e o viu usando um pijama preto de seda.  
“Quer chá?”  
Scar apenas grunhiu e entrou no apartamento de Clayton.

Entrar na casa do vizinho estranho foi o melhor impulso que Scar já teve. O chá era um típico chá britânico, o melhor que ele havia tomado, e não era nada comparado aos cafés da cidade.  
“Qual seu nome?”  
Conversa vazia e pequena. Scar sentiu uma pequena pontada de decepção.  
“Pode me chamar de Scar.”  
O outro bebericou o chá, fazendo o africano perceber ainda mais o quão nervoso o britânico estava.  
“Limões?” A cara de confusão que Scar fez ao ver os limões tomando conta da janela e de boa parte da mesa de canto fez Clayton se acalmar um pouco.  
“Sim! Limões sicilianos, os melhores.”  
Scar se lembrou de suas receitas médicas e que uma delas era limão siciliano, e preferiu ignorar o assunto, como sempre fazia.  
Viu as fotos na parede, onde percebeu que Clayton era amigo do prédio inteiro: do punk de cabelo azul que ele ainda não sabia ao certo se morava ali ou não, o árabe que morava no primeiro andar e sempre estava com uma caixa cheia de ratos, e até mesmo o francês que Scar havia ameaçado meia hora atrás.  
“Já conheceu eles?”  
“Ainda não.”  
“Você deveria.”  
Era um jogo. Scar percebeu que Clayton não daria informações de graça e que embora fosse musculoso, não tinha o cérebro afetado por batatas doces estragadas igual ao francês insuportável do prédio ao lado.  
Agradeceu pelo chá e voltou ao seu apartamento, tentando entender o motivo pelo qual algo em seu peito se aqueceu pelo sorriso que o britânico dera quando falou sobre limões.


	2. verde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspirado por green - cavetown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coisas que estavam trancadas no meu peito e finalmente decidiram sair para doer e ir embora.

Ursula observava Clayton pegar flores no parque sem entender nada.  
“Pijama preto?”  
“De seda. Você acha que essa flor combina com ele?”  
“Jesus, Clay, você conheceu ele ontem. Isso vai contra o código dos gays, sabia?!”  
“E quem escreveu esse código?”  
“Eu e Ratcliffe, o que torna seu possível argumento inválido.”  
A mulher de cabelos brancos percebeu o tal vizinho andando na calçada do parque, acompanhado por um homem que parecia indiano e que tinha os cabelos tingidos de ruivo. O braço do indiano estava na cintura de Scar, que estava de braços cruzados, porém andavam juntos, como se estivessem em um encontro casual onde a relação é construída por pequenos passeios e demonstrações de afeto sutis.  
Sabia bem quem era o outro homem: Shere Khan, professor de Zoologia da universidade. Não podia negar que tanto ele quanto Scar tinham um ar felino e que combinavam bem.  
“Os dentes dele são bem bonitos, sabe? Quase que perfeitos. Os caninos são afiados…”  
Clayton estava de costas, alheio a cena que Úrsula presenciava, e ela, embora má, não tinha coração ruim o suficiente para dizer ao amigo apaixonado que Scar estava ali com outro homem.  
Sim, apaixonado. Clayton falava do mesmo jeito que John Ratcliffe falava quando se apaixonou por Wiggins. Talvez ele estivesse amando, mas Úrsula rezava pra isso ser um delírio e que Clayton apenas tinha um leve crush em Scar.  
Depois da excursão na selva, percebeu as mudanças de Clayton, inclusive a cicatriz fina que ele tinha envolta do pescoço. Ele estava mais calmo, porém menos saudável. O antes corajoso e aventureiro William Clayton havia sido substituído por uma versão não tão afrontosa e quase infantil, e com alguns problemas psicológicos, descobertos apenas porque Clayton continuava desorganizado e havia deixado seus exames no chão.  
Tinha medo que o amigo tivesse um ataque de ansiedade no meio do parque ou coisa do tipo.  
“Tudo bem, Úrsula?”  
“Sim, bebê. Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo?”  
“Scar. O que acha de chamar ele pra próxima festa?”  
Viu o casal se sentar, e Scar havia reparado nos dois. Ele e Úrsula se encararam por alguns segundos.  
“Parece uma boa ideia.”  
Clayton seguiu o olhar de Úrsula, vendo Scar e seu talvez namorado. Scar usava uma camisa social verde escura, e ele estava tão bonito, embora parecesse doente. O homem de blusa amarela esperava que ele estivesse bem.  
Ele só queria que tudo ficasse bem, de repente.  
Sentiu seu peito apertar, mas não chorou. Conhecia Shere Khan, haviam sido parceiros de caça em uma excursão na África. Se sentiu frustrado e até mesmo culpado, e não sabia como reagir. Sentiu uma raiva que não sentia desde criança, uma raiva inocente e sem sentido, porém que vem acompanhada de chiliques colossais.  
Só queria que ele estivesse feliz.  
Na realidade, ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
“Vamos, Clay. Eu estou aqui.”

 

O britânico estava sentado no balcão da cozinha, que estava mais bagunçada do que nunca. Apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, sentindo-se decepcionado.   
Limões sicilianos na sala. Amarelo e verde. Coisa que Clayton interpretara como um sinal de que ele e Scar dariam certo de alguma maneira.  
Não tinha esperança em nada e tentava achar significado em tudo. Detestou sua própria existência por um momento, mas sem muita vontade. Estava vazio e ficaria assim por alguns dias até se recompor e tentar superar esse pseudo relacionamento que havia subido para sua cabeça sem motivo.  
Tudo estava na cabeça dele: seus devaneios apaixonados e suas doenças.  
Olhou para a xícara que Scar havia tomado chá. Era sua xícara favorita.

Foi dormir pensando que talvez acabasse sozinho. Talvez ele merecesse isso, no fim das contas. Os pensamentos de solidão, ironicamente, não o deixavam tão solitário, porém a solidão era uma amiga tóxica. Dormiu encolhido no meio da sala, com as marcas do choro frustrado em seu rosto.


	3. tristezas do cotidiano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talvez a dor não seja tão ruim.

O camaleão ajudava Clayton a lidar melhor com a ansiedade e ele dedicava bastante tempo ao réptil.   
Em contrapartida, parecia que o gato de Scar estava planejando matar o próprio dono em um momento de fraqueza aleatório.  
Jafar havia batizado o camaleão de Lucky, sem pedir a opinião do dono. Se lembrou que o árabe havia escolhido o nome pelo fato de que o camaleão era sortudo por passar tempo e ser cuidado por Clayton.  
Ele ainda tentava esquecer aquela tarde no parque, e abraçava seu animal enquanto ajudava Úrsula a gravar mais um de seus vídeos de maquiagem. Passou bastante tempo ali, no apartamento lilás com decorações relacionadas à sereias. 

Hades adorava acender a fogueira quando eles passavam a noite na praia. Sentados ao redor das chamas, bebiam em silêncio, não sabendo ao certo se deveria confortar Clayton ou só deixá-lo viver a dor e tirar alguma coisa da mesma.  
Toda dor é útil em algum ponto.  
“Se sente melhor?”  
Todos olharam para Frollo, sem saber o que dizer. Clayton apenas concordou com a cabeça. “É bom ter vocês ao meu lado. Me sinto mais forte.”  
Wiggins percebeu a mudança no britânico, e era a mesma que Ratcliffe havia passado: a mudança que se dá quando você percebe que tem que melhorar mesmo a contragosto, e depois sua personalidade mais forte se mesclando com seu novo eu. Sabia que o possível trauma de Clayton estava afetando a mudança, e sentia falta de toda a ironia e sorrisos sarcásticos dele, das risadas altas e da energia sem limite. Até a regata branca que ele e John achavam brega fazia falta. O amarelo não parecia mais a cor de Clayton.  
Ocre seria mais correto.  
Sua personalidade estava escurecendo. talvez fosse a depressão ou os remédios que ele ingeriu junto com vodka.  
Nem mesmo as orações de Frollo e os voodoos de Facilier estavam ajudando.  
Ficou ali, olhando pro mar enquanto o clima entre eles foi ficando mais leve, e o torpor do álcool e nicotina mais pesado.  
Mar.  
A melhor metáfora para seu estado atual.

Foi para seu apartamento, e percebeu que Wiggins e Yzma haviam feito uma faxina lá: ele agora conseguia ver o chão.  
Até a cozinha estava limpa.  
Fez um suco de limão e um lanche, e sentou no balcão, ouvindo os primeiros pingos de chuva lá fora. Chuvas de verão eram as suas favoritas. Ali dentro, com seu camaleão, no seu próprio lar, conseguiu se sentir melhor. Pegou seu diário, que não usava desde sua última viagem, e decidiu escrever mais uma vez. 

Foi uma dor boa, quando percebeu que a noite já havia passado e era madrugada, e que em algumas horas, o dia surgiria. Não fez nada além de escrever. Sempre achou que a literatura era a chave para tudo e a escrita foi sua cura pessoal, um lugar onde poderia sangrar e chorar, onde toda a sua dor poderia doer livremente e ir embora, onde ele se sentia são por pelo menos alguns minutos. Com a escrita, a dor no peito e a sensação de falta de ar não eram tão grandes. Sua depressão e ansiedade tremiam perante o poder da escrita e achou aquilo incrível.   
Tomou um banho, colocando a antiga regata branca, e fez a barba. Deitou na cama macia e pode apreciar um sono sem interrupções, tanto externas quanto internas.   
Se sentiu em paz consigo mesmo e, embora nada estivesse tão bem quanto parecia, esqueceu suas preocupações e tristezas.


End file.
